


The Preacher's Revenge

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman - All Media Types, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: 2 Sentence Fiction, Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 14:44:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21120503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Two sentence fiction. Supergirl scowled at Reverend Amos Howell's smile as he sat with Jonathan and Martha Kent.





	The Preacher's Revenge

Superman TAS characters don't belong to me.

Supergirl scowled at Reverend Amos Howell's smile as he sat with Jonathan and Martha Kent. She recalled eating his chocolate cake slices earlier.

THE END


End file.
